This invention relates in general to charm display machines and more particularly to a unique charm display machine capable of pneumatically levitating or directing charms or toy hearts within a visual display field. The art of the present invention may operate and function in conjunction with or apart from a fiber stuffing and fluffing machine.
Applicants have described a stuffing and fluffing machine in pending U.S. and international applications, entitled “Fiber Stuffing and Fluffing Machine”, the art of which is often used in conjunction with the present art. Frequently, the aforementioned “Fiber Stuffing and Fluffing Machine” is used to fiber stuff toy animals such as teddy bears for children. Often the aforementioned is used in locations such as malls and shopping centers where children are able to watch and observe the toy animal stuffing procedure. Often a small charm such as a small fabric stuffed heart is available to the observing children for placement within the stuffed animal before or after stuffing and before sealing or closure of the animal is accomplished. Typically said charms are small, palm sized or less, and lightweight. Traditionally said charms or hearts are available in a bulk receptacle for retrieval by a child for which the stuffed animal is being prepared. The present art presents a machine and apparatus which levitates or pneumatically blows said charms or hearts within a column for visual and interactive presentation to the observing children and further allows a child to manually catch a charm or heart as it flutters downward toward an opening.
The machine of the present invention essentially comprises an outer exhaust tube, preferably of a clear transparent or translucent material, an inner exhaust tube which feeds the outer exhaust tube, a flow generator assembly, and a charm hopper receptacle having an open top which substantially surrounds said flow generator assembly. Preferably, said flow generator assembly comprises a venturi having a pressurized air inlet, a deflection plate, an inlet tube, and an agitator assembly comprising an agitator and motor. All of the aforementioned are mounted as further described on or with a display stand.
The charms or hearts are blown into said outer exhaust tube from said inner exhaust tube and flutter downward due to the effect of gravity. The length of the outer exhaust tube is sufficient to provide a display area to view “fluttering” charms. When pressurized, the charms or hearts generally cannot reenter the inner exhaust tube due to the positive air flow pressure exiting therefrom.
The inner exhaust tube preferably connects with, is fed by, and held by said flow generator assembly. The venturi is mounted within said flow generator assembly and feeds the first inner exhaust tube end with a pressurized air and charm/heart flow combination.
Once fully energized the venturi suctions charms or hearts from said charm hopper, blows them into said inner exhaust tube, thereby allowing the charms or hearts to enter the outer exhaust tube. As said charms or hearts lose velocity, they begin to fall under the influence of gravity in a fluttering fashion. A person may collect one or more charms or hearts at the gap between charm hopper opening and the first outer tube end when energized. If not collected, the charms or hearts enter the charm hopper, are collected, and re-enter the flow generator assembly to repeat the aforesaid process.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a charm display machine which levitates or pneumatically blows charms within a column for visual and interactive presentation to an observer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a charm display machine which allows a person to manually catch and retrieve a charm as it flutters downward toward an opening.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a charm display machine having a storage hopper for charms which is easily accessible and easily filled with charms or hearts.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method of charm display which is visually appealing.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method of charm display which allows easy and convenient access to charms for catching or retrieving purposes.